Ask the Healer
by Song Of Hope
Summary: A pony who claims to be the Doctor's sister is going through the universe, trying to figure out why there are so many different versions of him, and she has a very perverted companion with her. This is based off an ask blog, but it is not interactive and does not have the fullness of the actual blog! Go to my Ask Blog for the full blog and to ask questions! R
1. Chapter 1

**Song Of Hope: I'm sorry, but this is based off of my Ask Blog. You really won't get the fullness and understanding of it unless you go to the actual blog. You can find a link to it on my profile. R&A**

A light blue mare with red hair styled similar to the Crystal Pony's, but with brown straps, emerald eyes, and a Cutie Mark of an hourglass with a golden medical symbol tilted to the right behind it, was walking around a strange machine. It had a console in to with various buttons, switches, dials, and meters, along with a very large cylinder in the middle of it.

"I hope that this time I've found him." She whistled and the doors opened. Before she even turned around to look, she heard the click of a gun.

"Who are you, why are you in a TARDIS, why does it look like a tree, and where's the Doctor?" She slowly turned around, only to see a blue stallion with a darker blue mane, and blue eyes as well, wearing a long coat, and with Orion as his Cutie Mark. He was holding a pistol with his hooves. She looked a bit shocked, but not scared.

"Who are you, and how do you know about my brother?" The shock was evident on his face, but he managed to get a hold of himself once again.

"The Doctor doesn't have any siblings. Now, who are you? I really don't want to shoot a mare as beautiful as yourself, but I will if I have too!" She gave him a firm look.

"I'm telling you, I'm his sister! The Doctor is my older brother! Where is he? I've been looking for him!" The stallion didn't lower the gun.

"The Doctor has never told me that he has any siblings! Now tell me the truth!" She glared at him, ignoring the gun.

"Look, shoot me if you want! But if you won't take proof that I'm his sister, then will you take proof that I'm at least a Time Lady?" He still kept the gun steady.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. Only someone with Time Lord DNA would ever be able to fly a TARDIS. I just don't buy that you're the Doctor's sister. But, if you're gonna lie, then I guess I should bother making you answer my other questions." She rolled her eyes.

"You are seriously stubborn! My name is the Healer, and my TARDIS has a working Chameleon Circuit-"

"Hold it! The only other Time Lords here who have a TARDIS would be the Master and the Doctor. There's no way this is your TARDIS." She smirked.

"Oh really? Mine is a more advanced model than either of theirs. Mine has vocal response. TARDIS, identify this stallion." The scanner showed a screen that seemed to search through moments in time, before showing a full version of the stallion, with information next to the picture. "So, Jack, huh? My, my, you've got quite a few aliases underneath your belt. It seems you've taken to calling yourself Captain Star Hunter." He was shocked.

"That was in another universe!" Her smirk grew even wider.

"Well, that's easy enough to explain. There's always teeny, tiny holes in the universe, leading into others. Even without the Eye of Harmony, I can still at least see into other ones. Apparently, you can from the same universe as I did. So, why are you here? Why are you in the pony universe?" He lowered the gun.

"I came here the same reason as you did, to find the Doctor." She shook her head.

"I was already here you dolt! I've been here for a very long time, nearly 300 years. But I noticed that history started changing only recently. See, Time Lords and Ladies don't see changes in time until the changes are relative to them." He looked confused.

"I'm not sure if that is more confusing or more clear than what the Doctor says." She sighed.

"Time is very tricky. Even as time travelers, we still age normally, or, as normally as you can when you're the same age as the age you're Loomed at until you regenerate. In order for me to notice changes in time, I must be the same age as I would be in relative age to another Time Lord or lady. So, let's say I'm 100 years younger than another Time Lord. He does something to change time, its affects won't reach me until I am the same distance in age apart from him when he made the change. So, even if this Time Lord makes a change in time 400 years ago, and I was, let's say, 600 years younger than the version of him that made the change in time, the change won't affect me or time as I see it until I age another 500 years. I haven't noticed any changes in time because we're 200 years apart, and my brother came to this world and started changing time at an age when he was 200 years older than me." Jack tried to wrap his head around that.

"I'm still a little confused, but I think I might understand it. But I still don't believe you're his sister. I know enough about Gallifrey to know that Time Lords are Loomed, and therefore don't really have siblings." She sighed.

"There are two types of Looms. The first type just makes people related without really giving them specific relations, thus we all consider ourselves just cousins, while the second type can make actual relations like parents and siblings, rather than pretty much just cousins. Originally, our family came through the Loom of the House of Lungbarrow, but many people don't know that my mother and father used the second type of Loom to make my family. When the House of Lungbarrow disowned the Doctor, he said he had other families, which was really just us. No one really knew that my family was from the House of Lungbarrow. How do you know my brother?" She turned back towards the scanner. "I could just ask the TARDIS to look through time and find out, but I'd rather hear it from you." Jack sighed.

"I've known him for a long time. I went into battle with him to face multiple Daleks, helped him stop the Master, and recently I tried to get him out of his state, but nothing I did lasted long." Her ears perked up as she turned around.

"What state? What's happened to my brother?" He gave her a straight look.

"He's changed. He said something about this person called Discord, as well as something about these ponies called Dinky, Sparkler, and Derpy. But, he's definitely not been himself since I've gotten here." Her eyes widened.

"Discord? I've read about him, can't remember where. Maybe there." She whistled real quick, and the doors shut. Jack looked at them as they shut, then back to the Healer.

"Why do you need the doors shut?" She started heading towards a hallway.

"I don't want to leave the doors wide open for just anypony to come in. A TARDIS is one of the most powerful things in the universe. I can't give anyone the chance to come in. Now, come on! I don't trust you alone in the control room!" He shrugged and followed her.

"Where are we going?" She didn't even glance back at him.

"To my library. I have a copy of every book ever made. The library automatically searches for books it doesn't have and gets them. It's got even more books than the Library. I only ever went there once, and it was quite beautiful." They got to the end of the hall, where the library was. He looked around. There were a lot of shelves, with different colored books, and a little reading area with a green armchair and a little wooden table next to it that had a lamp on it.

"It doesn't look that big." She went over to a shelf and pulled off a book.

"Well, technically, the TARDIS is infinite, but it was a temporal storage. That's where a majority of the books are." She sat down on her recliner and opened up the book. "I prefer my home to be nice and neat. I'm a bit of a neat freak, but that's a good thing in the medical field." Jack stopped.

"Wait, medical field? Are you an actual doctor?" She gave him a glance up from her book.

"No, I'm a healer. That's my profession. Doctors stick you with needles and take out parts to make you better. I learned how to heal people without causing more injuries. While the actual healing process is much longer than medical procedures, the recovery process is much quicker." She went back to her book. "Make sure to look under history." He rolled his eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He grabbed a book off the shelf and started reading.

**Song Of Hope: Well, there's the first part. It actually consists of two different posts. Don't forget to go to my actual Ask Blog! R&A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song Of Hope: I will update, but unless you want the entirety of the blog, because I do have to take some stuff out so that it isn't interactive, or show interactive things. I had to keep out three entire posts based completely off of answers to a couple of anonymous asks. Anyone who has a Tumblr is welcome to ask questions. R&A**

The Healer put her book down.

"Looks like there's nothing on Discord here." She went to the shelf and grabbed another book. Jack looked up from his book.

"Why are we looking through books rather than just using your TARDIS search thing?" She looked up and glared at him.

"It's called a Temporal Identity Search. It only shows me who a person I request is. It doesn't tell me anything more than that. And I could use something else called the Temporal Event Window, which lets me see events, but she really doesn't like anything involving magic. From what I can remember of what I've heard about Discord, he uses a sort of Chaos magic, and the TARDIS has trouble enough as it is with normal magic, so with something like magic that is pure randomness, I don't think she'd be able to handle it." She sat back down and started reading another book. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that magic was just science that wasn't understood." She rolled her eyes before returning to her book.

"That's in our universe. But this universe is different. I know that there's no science behind the magic here. I was an Earth Pony when I got here, but one day, I woke up as a unicorn. The TARDIS threw an absolute fit over that! It didn't go anywhere! it didn't move for the two weeks it took for my to figure out how to get rid of it. She hates magic so much, she won't even let me keep spell books. I tried to bring them in on my own, and they disappeared right out of my hooves." Then, she realized something. The Healer got back on her hooves and put the book she had back on the shelf. "Put the book back Jack. It's useless." He looked up from the red covered book with a curious look.

"Why's that?" She turned towards him.

"My TARDIS sends away nearly everything involving magic. I couldn't get back in for about 5 hours when I had a horn. If this Discord is magical, then I probably won't be able to find him in these books. I'll have to go to a library, and I know just the place."

The Healer started using the control panel in the TARDIS. Jack looked at her weirdly.

"So, where are we going?" She didn't look up. For some reason, she just doesn't look at Jack.

"We're heading to the Canterlot Royal Library. I'm going to use that to find more on this Discord person. Obviously, he's important." She flipped a switch. "But that's not the important part. What's important is why he's important. Why is he important? What does he have to do with the hundreds of different versions of my brother? I'm seeing it across various dimensions, sometimes they overlap, but this, it's still unnatural." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I never said Discord was involved, or even their gender! I don't know what sex Discord is! I only heard the Doc mention a couple of times, but something happened to him whenever he mentioned it." She turned around and gave him a look.

"Do you remember confronting him about Discord any time after he said the name? How long did you ever talk about it?" He thought about that.

"I don't think I really thought about it much more than maybe a few hours after. I remember doing a bunch of research and getting him drunk to talk about it, but then we got stuck in the Puniverse, and then-" Her face scrunched up as she shook her head.

"Just stop it right there! Just stop! I heard all I needed to hear." She turned back to the controls. Jack walked around her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She glared at him.

"You were in the TARDIS when my brother brought this up, weren't you?" He thought about that and then nodded.

"Yeah, so?"

"Anything affecting him would affect you is you spent time in the TARDIS, but only in his TARDIS." She went back to the controls.

"How do you know all of this?" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a healer. I know about Gallifreyan illnesses. This isn't anything like what I've known, but if it's affecting his mind, then it'll affect the TARDIS, as well anyone in it." She turned towards her doors. "We're here." She whistled, and the doors opened. Jack was shocked.

"But, it didn't make the noise!" She gave him a look.

"What noise?" Then, you could see it clicking in her face. "Oh, you mean the noise my brother's TARDIS makes? Don't you know that he just leaves the breaks on? Any TARDIS, no matter the model, will make that noise if you leave the break on. It'll also cause bad landings. I've never been in a TARDIS with the breaks on during travel, and I never want to be." She walked out. "Unless you want to be trapped in there until I come back, I suggest you come out." He shrugged and walked out. They were in the courtyard of Canterlot. Jack turned around and saw that the TARDIS looked like a statue of a stallion who looked strangely like the Doctor and a mare who also looked a lot like the Healer. The stallion was ruffling the hair of the mare, like siblings.

"Okay, now her TARDIS is trying to convince me that she's the Doctor's sister. This is getting weird." He looked back at her, and then he really looked at her, noticing how her rump moved as she walked, with her dark red tail swishing back and forth. He couldn't help but let his mouth water.

"She's definitely a beauty, that's for sure. Maybe when I straighten things out, like who she really is, then we can get to some major business."

"Shut up Jack. We need to find out more about this Discord." He wiped away the drool. The Healer and Jack walked up towards the palace gates. Two guards stood there. They were about to walk in, but they used staffs to block their way.

"No one gets through without personal permission." The Healer reached into her main and pulled out a leather slip of some sort. She flipped it open to show some paper.

"It's alright. I'm cleared to enter. I'm a Camanedian Ambassador, Recovery Time." She easily took on the Camanedian accent as she put the paper back in her hair. "Didn't Princess Celestia tell you that I was coming?" At first, they looked nervous, but then they noticed Jack and looked suspiciously at him.

"And who's he?" She smiled sweetly at them.

"He's an associate of mine, Captain Star Hunter. Surely you don't expect me to go around without one? I'm just a little ol' mare. How should I protect myself against unwanted company?" They looked a little suspicious, but they uncrossed their spears and let her pass. Jack gave her a look.

"Psychic paper?" She glared at him.

"I would never use that. It's an actual paper stating I'm an actual ambassador. It's only that I made that centuries ago. But Ambassador passes don't exactly have expiration dates. They expire when the ambassador dies, and I haven't died yet."

"I don't remember hearing from you about any meeting, but I'm willing to make an exception." They both froze. They turned around and saw Princess Celestia standing there, smiling. "The guards told me of your arrival. What are you here to discuss?" The Healer smiled meekly.

"Well, I'm here, to ,uh, uh…" Princess Celestia smiled.

"It's alright. I know what you're here for. You're here to discuss the World Summit that's coming up soon, right?" She excitedly nodded.

"Yes, that's exactly it! Camanedians have a little bit of concern over certain things to do with cultural necessities. Equestrians sometimes don't have the right picture and can say and do some rather offensive stuff, even without meaning it. I'd like to talk all about behaviors and sentences you and your staff should stay well away from." Princess Celestia nodded.

"Follow me then. I'll show you to the library. It's the most private place in the palace, short of the rooms, but bringing your associate in wouldn't exactly help the image that Equestrians have of Camanedians." The Healer nodded excitedly.

"That would be best!" Princess Celestia started walking away. They followed behind her. The Healer turned towards Jack.

"Not a word out of you, understand? I don't even want you to say hello." He nodded.

"Understand."

"I said don't say anything! I've got a bag of poison joke, and if you know what that is, I will use it." He looked down. He remembered the last time that he had messed with that, or rather, a pony of that. It wasn't fun.

"We're here." They stopped. There was a rather large and fancy door, which Princess Celestia opened with her magic. They all walked inside. Celestia closed the doors securely behind them. She turned to face them. "I know you're not an ambassador. Why are you here?"

**Song Of Hope: This is seriously all I have without interactiveness. R&A**


End file.
